When Magic Meets Romance
by Hidanna
Summary: Entering Hogwarts in the first year, follow Arthur and Lukas through their time at Hogwarts having to deal with their love life and balancing all the danger that leaks around the corners of the once safe school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. -England-Scotland-Nordics-Prussia-France-Spain-Romano-America-Canada-2pEngland/Oliver-
1. Arrival

**A/N: Will contain ScotlandxEngland, SpainxRomano, and PrussiaxCanada, SwedenxFinland, IcelandxHong Kong, and DenmarkxNorwayxRomania-Polyamory *-* (We are trash, we know)**

 **Oh yeah and on another unimportant note, Neville is the chosen one. He's got the lightning scar and everything xD**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wait, so I have to actually run through that?" Tino asked, nervously. He was still getting used to all the magic he had just been subjected to and he was already expected to run through a wall!

"Yes, now get along with it." Lukas replied flatly.

"But I'm going to crash!" Tino cried, genuinely terrified.

"I'll go w'th m'wife." Berwald said, stepping forward. Tino gulped and gripped his cart with a death grip. Berwald ran forward, keeping pace with Tino, until the two disappeared through the wall. The remaining group looked at one another silently deciding who would go next.

"The HERO goes next!" Alfred shouted, and took off into the wall before anyone could react.

"Hey bastardos, why haven't I gone yet?!" Lovino huffed. His impatience peaking even though they had only been there for a few minutes. Without a reply Lovino ran into the wall, disappearing inside without an issue.

"Arthur, one of us should have gone through firs'. 'Cuz they probably don't know what they're gettin' into." Allistor suddenly realized.

"Please, the other students know what they're doing, they can't be that idiotic." Arthur replied nonchalantly with a roll of his emerald eyes.

"One of these students is Alfred F. Jones." Allistor reminded his boyfriend.

"Shit!" Arthur shouted, staring at the wall in fear of what was happening on the other side.

"SWEAR JAR!" Oliver shouted shoving said jar under Arthur's nose.

Knowing the uselessness of arguing with his counterpart Arthur dropped a galleon inside it. He then pulled out a penny.

"Heads." He said, staring at Allistor. The red head nodded and Arthur flipped the coin, slowly he uncovered his hand to reveal tails, "Yes!"

Allistor rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm going in, wish me luck." The Scotsman said a silent prayer before running into the brick wall, his cart pushed in front of him.

Arthur looked over the rest of the group, "Gilbert you're next." He decided wanting to get the obnoxious members over sooner than later. He was glad they left very early otherwise they wouldn't be able to do this all in time.

"'Cuz I'm so awezome!" Gilbert cheered.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just go through the wall." Arthur ordered. As Gilbert ran towards the wall, Oliver followed without speaking to Arthur. Arthur's eyebrow twitched; _He could have at least asked to go next._

"Matthias." Lukas blankly said, "You're next." Arthur nodded at Lukas's choice. Now all they needed to rid themselves of was Francis, Antonio, and Vladimir. Then they'd only have to worry about people who didn't need to be worried over. Matthias blinked in surprise and then launched himself through the wall at Viking speed, Lukas nodded Vladimir along and the Romanian was through.

"Antonio and Francis, you can go through together." Arthur decided, he needed to move this along.

"¡Sí!" Antonio cheered, happy to be going through with one of his best friends. Francis nodded and grabbed his cart, Antonio grabbed his. Quickly the two friends ran through the wall together without hesitation.

"We'll go together." Leon told Arthur, putting an arm around Emil, Emil shrugged it off.

"Right, go ahead." Arthur told them. He watched the two run through the wall. Emil looked concerned as he did so and his Puffin was complaining loudly, so loudly Arthur was afraid a Muggle would hear. Lukas and Arthur exchanged a glance to decide who would go through first. Arthur motioned towards the wall to Lukas and in understanding the smaller blonde ran through the bricks. Just as Arthur went to run through the wall he thought he heard a sigh and looked behind him to see where it came from. Nothing. All he was staring at was a brick wall. _Weird_.

On the other side of the wall Arthur found Oliver, Matthias, and Lukas herding the group along toward the train. Arthur bounded up and launched into a history lesson of the train, the only one who seemed interested was Tino.

"Find yourselves a compartment, about 4 or 5 can fit in one car." Lukas monotoned.

Allistor nodded, "Alright Iggy, let's go!" He grabbed the English Man's arm and dragged him into the train.

From inside their compartment Arthur and Allistor could hear the boarding of the train by the other's.

"M'wife, th's way." Berwald gruffly said, Arthur assumed he opened a door from the sound he got.

"Hey Berwald! You should let us all in there!" Matthias shouted.

"Nej. T' m'ny of ya." Berwald replied, and Arthur jumped at the sound of one of the doors slamming shut.

"Rude." Matthias remarked.

"Whatever. Emil, come join me." Lukas ordered. Some shuffling noises told Arthur Emil and Lukas had gotten into a car, and then some shouting told him Matthias joined them.

"Lovinito! Come sit in this one with me!" Antonio cried.

"No! Go sit by yourself!" Lovino shouted.

"But Lovi-"

"-Don't fucking call me Lovi!" Lovino shouted. A car door slam told Arthur Lovino had shut Antonio out.

"Swear jar!"

"Stop paying attention tah them." Allistor complained, although he himself was listening in as well.

"What am I supposed to pay attention to? A sea dog like you?" Arthur remarked with another roll of his eyes.

"Well at least I'm attractive." Allistor responded. He took to watching the other students file onto the train.

"Damn straight, but I'm at least 10x more so than you." Arthur chuckled.

"Pff sure, you 'nd ur giant ass eyebrows, right?" Allistor teased.

"We have the same eyebrows!" Arthur exclaimed.

"But your's are worse." Allistor chided, brushing a finger over his.

"Are not." Arthur pouted like a child. Allistor didn't reply and instead took out his book over how to sneak inappropriate drinks into anywhere without fail. Arthur looked over and shook his head in disbelief. A little while later the train lurched forward and started chugging along. Thankfully nobody asked to join their car so Arthur and Allistor were left alone. Arthur took out his embroidery kit and began on a new project.


	2. Blaze It

Lukas sighed and stumbled out of his car. He had suffered the entire trip listening to the idiocy that was Vladimir and Matthias, Emil was on his phone the entire time. He looked up and noticed that Arthur and Allistor's car door hadn't been opened yet. Confused, he opened the door thinking the two had simply fallen asleep and didn't notice they had arrived. The scene that greeted the Norwegian was one he was not equipped enough to handle.

"Ah~Allistor." Arthur moaned, his red-haired lover was currently sucking and biting his neck, definitely going to leave a mark. Allistor let out a chuckle on Arthur's neck which judging by the deepening in Arthur's blush meant it made him feel something. Lukas awkwardly cleared his throat, still unsure how to react. Instantly the two British boys broke apart from one another, Arthur already fixing his tie.

"Ahaha...hi there Lukas." Allistor said nervously, this being the first time he and Arthur had somebody walk in on them.

Arthur turned towards Lukas, his face redder than one of Spain's tomato. "This started out as questions about the embroidery project, I swear." He said rather quickly trying to excuse himself of that little 'scene' that had just been witnessed.

Lukas himself was struggling to keep down his own blush having walked in such an intimate moment. "R-Right, it's time to leave." He told the two and then he quickly rushed out of the train to try and forget exactly what he knew he wouldn't be able to. Lukas quickly located the most important thing in his life, even more so than his coffee; Emil. He quickly and quietly popped in beside his silverette brother and kept pace. Leon was babbling on about explosives which concerned Lukas about who Emil associated himself with.

"Firs' y'rs Firs' y'rs this way pl's, come on don be shy now. This way firs' y'rs, come on. Th's way tah Hogwarts, come on." A big burly man with a heavy accent and a lantern yells out. He had huge hair, and it was a tangled mess. Lukas noticed Arthur wearing a flag decked out with the Union Jack. Probably because he had a lil' something he wanted to hide on his neck. The big man from before leads the rest of the first years down to a lake lined with boats. "Four people to a boat!" he orders. The man gets into his own boat, it sinks into the lake. Lukas watched as Oliver bolted into a seat beside a kid who looked an awful lot like Ludwig, his hair was even slicked back!

"Who are you?!" The kid ordered, his voice showing more pride than Ludwig's ever has.

"I'm Oliver Kirkland!" Chirped the pinkette. The blonde's facial expression showed acceptance at such an authority demanding last name.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde responded, he sounded like a brat to Lukas.

"Okay, Draco!" Oliver replied with a grin. Malfoy looked like he was going to correct Oliver with a scathing come back, but he checked himself and ignored Oliver's response.

"Lukas! Is yer head in the clouds or what?" Matthias asked, both his colossal hands landing on Lukas's skinny shoulders and almost causing him to fall under the weight.

"Get off me." Lukas replied, he had meant to inflect his voice a bit but it still came out as a monotone. Matthias wrapped an arm around Lukas's shoulders, Lukas tried to shrug it off but Matthias wasn't letting that happen. Vladimir called out from the lake to Lukas and Matthias, even going so far as to call them "Love birds" in the end the trio sat together on a boat with Emil because Lukas wasn't letting him sit alone with Leon.

"Forward!" The half giant man ordered as if the boats were listening they started down the lake. Lukas tuned out what Matthias and Vladimir started yelling about, it was most likely unimportant anyway. He focused on Emil who looked genuinely mystified by the star's reflection in the dark water. As they pass around a bend he hears "Duck!" a warning of the upcoming low vines hanging down. He couldn't help a small sound that escaped when he saw the castle, his brother let out a gasp like almost every other student did. The castle was beautiful! The architecture was astounding and Lukas was positive the castle held many secrets. "Dis 'ere is Hogwarts now com' along w'll reach the dock soon." The man informed them as they reached the dock. He stepped out of his boat and led the children to a door before knocking on it, "Firs' y'rs Ms. McGonagall." he tells her before walking off.

"I'M THE HEROOOOO!" rings out from the group making some older students flinch from the Great Hall.

"Alfred shut yer fuckin' mouth!" Allistor shouted even though he and Alfred stood near each other.

"Mr. Tudor Restrain you-"

"-SWEAR JAR!" Oliver shouted producing the glass jar out of basically nowhere. Lukas rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it all, and found himself sighing as Allistor started arguing with Oliver about the swear jar's existence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start of the term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important because while you are here at Hogwarts your house will be your family. You will have classes together, sleep in your house dormitories and spend your free time in your house's common room." She pauses to let the new information sink in. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history and each house has its own outstanding witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will credit to whichever house becomes yours." She pauses yet again before starting once more. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you make yourselves presentable." She looks over at a few kids. " I shall return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly" She left the children on the stair well.

"HAHA she thinks ME THE KING OF SCANDINAVIA is going to wait quietly she is mistaken HAHAHAHAHA!" Matthias shouted making those around him flinch in pain. Without replying Lukas reached up and grabbed Matthias's tie, pulling on it causing the material to tighten exponentially around the Dane's neck. Matthias grabbed his neck trying to loosen the tie as he chokes.

"Y-You're going to kill him!" Tino cried, worried for his giant, idiotic friend. Lukas released Matthias and once again advised him to get a clip-on. Tino let out a sigh as Matthias fixed his tie.

"But clip-ons are for wimps!" Matthias whined, sounding much like the child he is. Just as Lukas went to strangle the Dane again the door opened suddenly as Ms. McGonagall reappeared.

"This way first years, you will now be sorted into your houses."


	3. The Feast

Arthur watched as the banquet came to life, the food magically appeared and instantly most of the students dug in. He had sat at the end away from the others to get some peace and quiet, but as the noise rose he realized how unrealistic that wish was. He scanned over the gathered students and his eyes landed on Berwald, who was technically a Slytherin like Arthur, but had refused to be separated from his "wife" so he sat with the Gryffindors. Not even the staff could move the might of Berwald. Also in Gryffindor was The Boy Who Lived, Neville Longbottom. Arthur never understood why people wanted to be Neville, because that meant they wanted to grow up without their birth parents. Sure Arthur never really knew his parents, though he faintly remembers his mother, and he raised himself for the most part. However he'd hate to be forced to grow up like Neville has. All of that was in the past now, and Neville seemed to be making friends with this Ron Weasley fellow.

"Oi Iggy! Is your 'ead in the clouds or wha'?" Allistor asked, shaking Arthur by his shoulders.

"My head is on quite nicely, thank you." Arthur replied, shaking Allistor's hand off of his shoulder. He had just wanted to look around some more.

"Well, do you know tha' Draco Malfoy kid?" Allistor asked, though he continued without waiting for an answer. "Well he's over there tryin' ta' use Oliver to get to your family. You know, like on a political level? Well, he tried to use me as well but fuck that!"

Arthur suppressed a small chuckle at Allistor's conclusion. "I'll keep an eye on it." He promised. Allistor nodded and jumped off to talk with Matthias about what Arthur presumed was alcohol. He didn't like that Malfoy kid from the start, mostly because of the hair, and now he's trying to use Oliver! Well, Arthur didn't really think it was much of a threat because of how skilled Oliver is at deception so he probably understood what Malfoy was trying to do. Then again, if he didn't, then there would be blood...Oliver hated being used. Before Arthur knew what was happened he was being jostled towards the exit by a mob of other students, he'd have fallen if Allistor hadn't appeared to steady him.

"Thanks." Arthur said, though he didn't sound very thankful.

"Just doing my duty." Allistor teased. With a roll of his emerald eyes Arthur pulled forward. He had figured out by now that they must be going to the Slytherin common rooms, where else would the entire Slytherin house be going? He didn't fancy the idea of sleeping in the dungeon but this wouldn't be the first time. From afar Arthur could hear the loud mouthed git that was Alfred teasing Tino, and then the all familiar _thunk_ that signified Berwald having enough. Suddenly the Slytherin's stopped causing Arthur to bump into Vladimir, one of his trio in the Magical Circle that included Lukas as well as Allistor.

"Slytherins!" The Slytherin prefect summoned the house to attention as he turned around. Arthur rolled his eyes, he hated having to sit through the speech every time he came to Hogwarts. He had been here a few times before on England's behalf and sometimes Scotland's as well as Allistor wouldn't stop sneaking grog into the school. He was jostled forward suddenly and he realized the prefect had opened the dorm and he had been to caught up in his own mind to walk forward. Inside he was surprised to see it had been redecorated, then again the last time he was here Greece was financially stable. He could see plush sofas with throw pillows and portraits, two of which were of the Slytherin snake.

"Boys your dormitories are to the left, girls to the right. You will find your luggage inside your room already." With that the group dispersed, Arthur found himself next to the cotton-candy haired boy that was Oliver.

"We should be roommates, me and you." Oliver chirped, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Aren't you going to share a room with that dimwit of a friend, what was his name? Malfoy?" Arthur asked with a roll of his eyes.

Oliver's eyes swirled with pink for a moment which shocked Arthur for a moment, "Yes but we're basically twins, aren't we? It'd be like owning a 3D mirror, that grew nasty blonde hair and got some radiation poisoning inside it's eyes."

Arthur glared, "Oh yes, Oliver, real mature." Oliver opened his mouth to presumably fire back an insult when Allistor came waltzing in.

"Anyway Arthur, dear, we should be going. We need to finish what we started on the train." Allistor said with a horrendous English accent.

Arthur sighed, "O' course! Roight aufter I 'erd my sheep." He replied in a Scottish accent that could rival Allistor's English one in horrendousness. Allistor did his signature hoot of laughter before linking arms with Arthur and dragging him down the corridor to locate their room. When they found their room, Allistor kicked the door open like any civilized gentleman would and flopped onto his trunk.

"I thought we were finishing what we started on the train." Arthur teased, poking the red blob Allistor called hair.

"Too tired now." Allistor mumbled, his Scottish accent deeper now that he was exhausted. Arthur chuckled as a response and rolled Allistor into bed. After doing that he changed into pajamas, something Allistor was too lazy to do.

"Goodnight you insufferable ass wipe." Arthur whispered, climbing into bed. He heard the door creak open just as he drifted off.


End file.
